


Seduction or Torment?

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission Major Carter begins acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction or Torment?

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on October 20, 2001.

As they emerged from the Stargate the team of SG-11, with one extra member were greeted by Doctor Fraiser. The extra member was Major Samantha Carter. She went along with SG-11 to take some samples and do some research. The team was glad to finally be back on Earth. They followed Doctor Fraiser to the infirmary to get checked out. None of them spoke of the time lapse of two hours that had occurred while on that planet. Every member experienced the two-hour gap in memory, but none of them were ready to talk of what could have possibly happened until Doctor Fraiser informed them of their present health conditions. 

Doctor Fraiser quickly checked each member of SG-11 and asked how the mission went. She ran her normal tests then later returned to inform them that they were all fine. The whole team left out a sigh of relief at the news. Major Carter looked at each member of the team and they, in turn, looked at her. They knew that they would have to report the two-hour gap in memory, but first they wanted to get something to eat and get showered. Doctor Fraiser reported that General Hammond wanted to debrief in an hour. 

While showering Sam’s mind kept flashing to Daniel all wet, naked and willing. She snapped her head up as an image of his naked body seared her vision. God, why was she having these sudden impure thoughts regarding Daniel Jackson? He was her friend that’s all. Neither of them could ever have a sexual relationship of any kind. It was against regs, but as another image of him moaning in pure ecstasy as he reared up against her made her breath stop Sam found herself questioning why the hell they had such regs in the first place. Oh God, she wanted him. Dear God help her but she wanted Daniel Jackson. Who the hell gave a damn about regs! She wanted him and decided it was time she had him. Sam no longer noticed that she was showering. She quickly flicked the shower off and dried herself then dressed. She didn’t think, couldn’t think of anything but sex and Daniel Jackson. God, she needed him right now or she would go insane! She quickly entered the hallway taking no notice to her odd behavior as she headed directly for Daniel’s office. She was on a mission, and no one was going to stop her. No one! 

As she came before Daniel’s door she stopped. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest just standing at his door. She wanted him, but she wanted to seduce him first. Seduction was a definite. She knocked on his door composing Herself. She felt her heart skip a beat as his voice echoed to her from beyond the door, “Come in.” 

That was all the invitation Sam needed. She opened the door and stepped into his office, pulling the door quietly closed behind her. She then casually flicked the lock. She stood there staring at Daniel. He was at his desk solely focused on some ancient artifact. He had his glasses on and held a book in his left hand. He must be doing some translation work. She noted that he hadn’t even looked up to see who was now in his office, so he was playing hard to get was he? Well, she’d just play right along. She was determined to have him properly seduced and naked in the next five minutes. She stood still for the longest time admiring his physique while he was unaware of being observed. When she realized that he wasn’t going to look up at her she made the first move, “Hi Daniel.” 

Daniel glanced up quickly seeing her and responded, “Oh, hi Sam…” 

“How are you?” 

“Fine and you?” 

“Good…” 

She continued to watch him feeling a bit irritated when he turned back to the artifact. Damn, but he was one stubborn bastard! Couldn’t he tell, couldn’t he see that she was on fire for him? His only focus seemed to be that goddamned artifact and that book. Well, now this would not work. This just wouldn’t work at all. She decided to draw his attention to her. She stepped closer and asked, “What are you doing?” 

This time as Daniel responded he didn’t even look up. Well, he looked up but only to look at that damned book. He didn’t even turn to give her his attention as he answered, “Trying to translate this artifact we found on our last mission. The text looks like a mix between Assyrian and Babylonian…” 

That’s it! It was time that he gave his undivided attention to her and only her! She approached him looking over his shoulder trying to be casual. The closer she was to him the stronger her desire was for him. Oh God, she wanted the man NOW! She noticed that Daniel moved to allow her a view of the artifact. Her breath caught as his simple move placed him even closer to her. She could smell his scent now, and it was driving her wild. Daniel’s male scent was like a strong aphrodisiac. She found that she couldn’t keep her hand from reaching out to touch him. She casually placed her left hand on his right shoulder bending closer to him and trying to focus on that damned artifact he seemed so obsessed with. She heard Daniel continuing to describe the artifact and whispered, “I want you…” 

Sam smiled secretively when she heard Daniel’s breath catch in mid-sentence. Ah, now she had his full, undivided attention. It was about damned time! 

Daniel started to explain to Sam the history behind the artifact on his desk when he heard her say she wanted him. My God, did Sam just say she wanted him? She couldn’t possibly have… He looked at her and saw her smiling gently at him. Okay, maybe he hadn’t heard her correctly after all. He smiled back then continued to explain the history of the artifact. 

Sam moved even closer to Daniel now invading his personal space. She decided that she would have to stay calm. She wanted to seduce him little by little. If she could only get his attention off of that damned rock! She noticed that his breath seemed to grow a little bit faster. Ah, she was affecting him. Finally she was exciting him, but he was restraining himself. Damn, the man was stubborn! Why couldn’t he just let go? She pressed her body right against his catching his slight gasp and glance as their bodies connected. As he glanced up at her briefly she could tell that he was now distracted. She nearly screamed out in frustration when he cleared his throat and refocused on the artifact. Damn it, he was definitely playing hard to get! 

Daniel continued to tell her about the artifact when he felt her body press against his own. He felt a surge like electric shooting up through his body in response to that contact. He glanced at her hoping she didn’t notice just how much she was driving him crazy being that damned close to him. He had wanted Sam for quite a long time, but he was too shy to make a move. He also knew that it was against regulations and didn’t want Sam to lose her job because of him, so he kept his desire for her hidden. 

God, he found that his body was responding to that innocent touch of hers as if they were already interlocked… 

_‘Damn it Daniel get hold of yourself! She’s only touching you for crying out loud!’_

He forced his eyes to again focus on the artifact, but his mind was no longer concerned with it. Oh no, his mind was adding to his desire by providing him with some very interesting flashes of the body now pressed against him very naked and very willing, the woman wanting him as much as he wanted her. Oh God, control he had to keep himself under control! He started to talk about the artifact again but found that he couldn’t make his words very cohesive. He hated to admit it but the woman now pressed against him was a major distraction to him right now… 

_‘Daniel, snap out of it! This is Sam for crying out loud! She’s your friend! You can’t do this! It isn’t right!’_

Daniel gasped about half in shock and half in pleasure as Sam flicked her tongue out catching his right ear lobe. He could feel her warm breath against his ear and noticed that her right hand was now pressed against his chest. Okay, when the hell did that happen? Better yet how the hell did she manage to get so damned close without him realizing it? 

He looked into her eyes and saw they were tinged with desire, and the look nearly undid him. He found himself leaning towards her, staring at her full luscious lips. God help him, but he so wanted to kiss her. He licked his own lips and leaned towards her, but stopped himself before saying, “Sam, this isn’t right. Look we can’t…” 

“Shut up and make love to me, Daniel.” 

Sam smiled then wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her. She reached up towards him pressing her lips to his, seizing them. As their lips met fire leapt between the two of them and slowly Daniel started to respond. Damn, it was about time the man started cooperating! 

His kiss was heavenly. His lips tasted of sweet honey, and she found that wanted to explore the interior of his mouth as well. She started to gently probe at his lips encouraging his stubborn mouth to yield and allow her entrance. She smiled to herself as Daniel’s lips slowly began to open… 

_‘Yes, God yes, let me taste you, Daniel.’_

She nearly cried out when he broke the intense kiss and pulled from her. Now what the hell was his problem? 

Daniel nearly melted in the woman’s arms when she leaned up to kiss him full on the lips. As soon as their lips touched Daniel felt searing heat spread throughout his body. Oh God, but Sam was a hell of a good kisser! He felt her tongue begin to probe at his mouth and caved. He slightly parted his lips to allow her tongue entrance. She no sooner got her tongue into that little opening then he stopped himself. God, what the hell was he doing? This was Sam for crying out loud! He couldn’t do this! Was he insane? 

He pulled rapidly away from her all too aware that he was totally breathless. My God, if she could cause him to get this worked up over a simple damned kiss imagine how she could drive him wild with actual intercourse. God, she made him forget everything, including the regulations of the military that forbid this kind of contact between teammates. He looked at her seeing her eyes still shining brightly with desire but also tinged with shock and said, “I, I… We can’t d this, Sam. This isn’t right. We can’t…if we’re caught…” 

Sam stared at him feeling herself becoming more frustrated with the man. Damn it, she would have to work on her methods of seduction more. This man was so damned resistant. Why wouldn’t he just make love to her? She was so sexually charged that if she walked away now she would probably explode. She wasn’t about to leave unsatisfied. Oh no! If Daniel Jackson managed to get her this damned hot and bothered in such a short time she’d be damned if she’d leave! She felt a primal rage and desire surge throughout her body. She would have him! She would have him now! 

She grabbed him, seizing him by the front of his t-shirt, pulling him violently towards her saying “You will make love to me, Doctor Jackson! There is no way in hell I’m going to allow you to get me so damned charged only to allow you to walk away! No way in hell!” 

Daniel stared at her in complete shock. What the hell was with Sam? Why was she being so aggressive all of a sudden? The aggressiveness scared the hell out of him. This was not Sam. It couldn’t be Sam. Maybe she had been affected by some chemical while off-world with SG-11. Something had to have happened to make her suddenly so aggressive. Daniel found that he didn’t like to see her like this, but at the same time it excited the hell out of him. God, the woman drove him crazy! He wanted her so damned badly that it hurt! He found himself staring into her eyes. God, he wanted her. He struggled to remain calm, and quickly found that resisting her was damned hard! 

Sam pulled Daniel against her body tightly encircling her arms around him. She was bound and determined to make love to the man before he left the room. He would just have to face it. She wasn’t letting him go! Oh no. She waited too many damned years to let him know how she felt about him. She spent too many damned years lying awake late into the night desiring the man. He wouldn’t get away, not this time! She’d be damned if she’d allow him to walk away! 

She again pressed her lips firmly against his noticing that he wasn’t yielding like last time. Damn it, she would get him to respond to her! She felt her body press against his desk and turned to clear it. She didn’t want to break the artifact he was so wrapped up in so she pushed it off to the far right hand side of his desk. The book she shoved violently off, and she kicked his desk chair. The chair went sailing across the room nearly crashing into the wall. Once she had his desk almost cleared she turned him around pushing him gently back against his desk. She wanted to be in control. She was seducing him. This was her show not his. She deepened her kiss feeling elation fill her as Daniel groaned in response. Yes, yes that’s it Daniel, work with me here. She wanted him so badly that she didn’t know if she could hold on much longer. She deepened her kiss even further moving her hands to the front of his pants. She started to work at the button and zipper of his pants. As soon as her hands touched the button Daniel froze. He pulled back saying, “No Sam, we can’t…” 

“The hell we can’t! I waited for a very long time to do this Daniel Jackson and you will cooperate with me!” 

“Look Sam…” 

The phone range cutting Daniel off in mid-sentence, Sam reached across his desk and shoved the phone off. The phone struck the floor with a loud bang and stopped ringing. She didn’t want any more distractions. She noticed that Daniel was attempting to extract himself from her arms, but she wasn’t going to have that. Oh no. She shoved him and he fell backwards landing on the top of his desk with a soft thud. She gave him a little time to recover as she made quick work of undoing his pants and yanking them down across his legs. The underwear was next. She watched him as the shock of now finding himself lying across his desk entered his mind. She took that time to undo her own pants and underwear. He started to get up again, but Sam stopped the movement very quickly as she climbed on top of him. As soon as her soft mound came in contact with Daniel’s very erect penis she knew that he lost his control as he muttered, “Oh God Sam, do it! Make love to me!” 

Sam smiled victoriously in response to Daniel’s request and pulled him to her again. She pulled him upright to where he was now sitting on his desk then she opened up for him allowing him to slowly enter her. She felt total bliss as Daniel’s penis began to work its way into her soft moistness. She groaned in rapture as her body reacted to his gentle entrance. Her muscles gently gripped his male member pulling him even deeper inside her. He looked into her eyes then whispered seductively, “Ready…?” 

“Uh huh…” 

Daniel then pushed completely inside her causing her to cry out in ecstasy as his full erect member now lay inside her body. She could feel her body gripping him firmly pulling him deeper and encircling his engorged member in a cocoon of warm silky moistness. Daniel wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer. He stood up to allow her to move her legs into a more comfortable position. She then wrapped her legs possessively around his hips pulling him closer and holding him tightly against her. Once she had her legs firmly secured around his now naked body he eased himself back onto his desk. She bent down and kissed him full on the lips delighting in his guttural groan. She initiated the rhythm of love making by beginning to thrust. Daniel followed her lead thrusting to match her rhythm. They forgot everything and focused solely on one another. The only two in the world was she and Daniel. 

God, Daniel felt so damned good. She thrust faster and Daniel matched her thrusting. She felt invigorated knowing that she was completely in charge and Daniel was allowing her to be. As she drew closer to her apex and he to his the two started crying out in pleasure, gasping and moaning in delight as the thrusting drove them over the edge. Daniel felt himself stiffen and Sam knew that he was about to hit his apex. She pulled him closer wanting to pull him against her making him one with her. Daniel cried out as he reached fulfillment. Sam cried with him as they both found bliss. Daniel gripped her tighter as his breathing began to relax. Sam’s breathing started to slow down as well. She laid her head against Daniel’s shoulder holding onto him for dear life. God this felt so good, so right. She wanted to remain like this forever. They were meant for one another. She was sure of it. She felt tears pierce her closed eyelids as Daniel planted a tender kiss on the top of her head. The gesture was very tender. She looked up at him seeing that his eyes were still closed, sweat still clung to his facial features but he was very content. She whispered, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

The two lay there for the longest time. Both physically and mentally spent. Both of them lost track of time until a loud pounding interrupted them. Both Sam and Daniel jerked up hearing Jack O’Neill’s voice as he yelled, “Daniel, are you in there? Doctor Fraiser is looking for us.” 

Daniel looked at Sam in shock then whispered, “Shit.” 

“Don’t worry. Let’s get dressed.” 

“Yes, quickly would be good.” 

“Very quickly…” 

Sam smirked as she watched Daniel grab his clothes and begin dressing. He was indeed very nervous and worried. He needed to learn to relax more. She quickly grabbed her own clothes and put them on. Then she looked at his desk. She said, “Well, we’ll have to fix that desk…” 

Jack’s worried voice cut Sam off as he questioned, “Daniel, are you all right? Daniel?” 

“I’m fine Jack. Sorry, I’ve just been doing a lot of work. Sorry.” 

Sam looked at Daniel and teasingly whispered, “Yes, you work very well by the way.” 

Daniel blushed at the compliment then turned to look at the mess that was his desk. Shit, how the hell could he explain why his desk was suddenly cleared of everything…except the artifact. How had they managed not to knock the artifact to the floor? Daniel only shook his head in wonder then began to make hasty work of fixing his desk up. Sam giggled and Daniel whispered, “Would you be quiet. If he hears you…” 

“Relax Daniel.” 

“Yeah relax. We broke nearly every damned rule in the book, Sam.” 

“Yes but we had fun doing it.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes in response to that comment then looked at Sam and made sure she was presentable. She looked at him and smiled. Daniel asked, “What? Is something wrong?” 

“No, you just look like a man who has been up to something mischievous. Oh your glasses…” 

She handed him his glasses then nodded to him as he went to the door. Sam ducked behind his desk knowing the risks should they be caught in such a situation. Daniel opened the door then said, “Yeah Jack, what?” 

“What the hell were you doing in there, Daniel? Did you get lost in your research again?” 

“Jack, what is it?” 

“Fraiser wants to see us.” 

“All right.” 

Daniel then exited the room making sure to leave his door wide open so that Sam could exit his office. He walked with Jack to the infirmary listening as Sam quickly exited his office and retreated, going the opposite direction they were taking. Now that was definitely a close call. Daniel looked at Jack asking, “What does Doctor Fraiser want now?” 

“She was reexamining the blood work done on SG-11 after their return from P1N-872. Each member of the team reported a time of two hours in which they don’t remember a thing. None of them could tell us what happened in those two hours.” 

“What about Sam?” 

“Doctor Fraiser couldn’t find her to ask her. She’s looking for her.” 

“Oh.” 

Daniel felt his face heat up in response to Jack’s comment and hoped that he didn’t notice it. When Jack continued talking Daniel felt confident that Jack hadn’t seen. Thank God. 

The two entered the infirmary and waited for Doctor Fraiser. She said, “Just the two I wanted to see. Did you tell Daniel…?” 

“Yes. Well not all of it.” 

“What’s going on?” questioned Daniel in concern. 

“We believe that Sam was exposed to the same chemical that SG-11 was exposed to.” 

“And?” 

“And we wanted to inform her teammates.” 

“Doctor Fraiser just what is this chemical?” 

“Well Daniel it seems to be a, an aphrodisiac…” 

“A sex drug?” 

“Not exactly… It had different effects in each member.” 

“What do you mean?”

”Well Jansen attacked Ferretti…” 

“He attacked…? How?” 

“He beat him up…” 

“And?” 

“Collins attempted to seduce Peterson…” 

“WHAT?” 

“The drug seems to heighten a person’s aggressiveness. It makes the person act out some deep, dark desire or thought that they have had in their lifetime. It lasts only a short time then dissipates.” 

“So what you’re saying is that the members of SG-11 were exposed to some drug that made them act out aggressiveness of some kind or another.” 

“Yes…” 

“Why would someone want to expose them to a drug like that?” 

“Experimental purposes… We think, or at least I think, that the drug is most active in the first two hours and after those initial two hours it begins to wear off. The subjects may still act out their aggressions, but they are more aware of what they’re doing.” 

“I see…” 

Everyone looked up as Sam spoke up, “So you wanted to ask me if I also experienced the black out?” 

“Yes.” 

Daniel looked at Sam then asked, “Sam, how long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough to hear her explanation of what we were exposed to…” 

Doctor Fraiser questioned, “Did you experience any aggressiveness in the last few hours since your return that wasn’t normal?” 

“I was a bit irritable, but I didn’t do anything that I hadn’t already wanted to do to begin with.” 

Sam said that while looking Daniel directly in the eyes. She wanted him to realize that she did truly want him, but had been too afraid to admit it before. She felt invigorated as Daniel smiled at her comment. He understood that she wanted him, so now where would they go with their relationship? She glanced at Janet as she said, “Sam, I need to ask you a few more questions. Do you have some time?” 

“Sure.”

 

* * * *

 

Later That Evening… 

Daniel was pacing his apartment nervously. Sam had called him earlier to say that she wanted to come over to talk. He had readily agreed to meeting with her. Now he paced his apartment wondering what was going to happen tonight. They had a lot of things to discuss. He jumped as he heard her car pull into the driveway and drew in a deep breath. He could do this. He could handle staying in the same room with her and keeping his hands to himself. 

Sam had told Daniel earlier that she wanted to talk to him tonight and get some things out in the open. They needed to discuss what had occurred earlier in his office. She was very nervous as she prepared to head to his home. Once in his driveway she felt her courage waiver. Damn it, she had to get herself under control. She could do this. She could sit in the man’s house and talk to him without touching him. She knew that she could, so she quickly headed to the door, which Daniel was already opening to allow her entrance. 

Sam entered his home and looked around nervously. Daniel asked, “Drink?” 

“Yes, water…” 

“Sure.” 

The two fell silent and the silence stretched on for what seemed like a lifetime. Daniel couldn’t stay silent any longer as he said, “Sam about earlier…” 

“I’m sorry about that Daniel. I…” 

“I liked it…a lot…” 

“Wha…” 

Sam stared at him in complete shock. She couldn’t speak. Daniel smiled at her shyly then said, “The truth is… I’ve had…strong feelings for you ever since the first day I met you. When Sha’re died I vowed never to allow anyone else to get so close to me, but my heart had other ideas. You wormed your way into my heart and soul Samantha Carter, and I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Well, it’s against regs…and I didn’t think that you…felt the same.” 

Sam stood up and approached Daniel. She looked into his beautiful eyes then said, “You should’ve asked. I would’ve told you.” 

“You would have?” 

“Yes… Daniel, I’ve…I’ve wanted you for a very long time too. I was just too afraid to admit it.” 

“So…” 

“So?” 

“Where do we go from here?” 

“I say we give it a try, Daniel.” 

“There are an awful lot of risks in…” 

“I’m willing to take those risks if you are.” 

Daniel looked into her beautiful face then smiled and nodded his head in agreement. She reached over and pulled the glass of water free from his hands, sitting it on the counter. Daniel looked at her then said, “Sam…” 

“Yes Daniel?” 

“What you did for me, to me, earlier was amazing… Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Sam?” 

“Yes…” 

“I’d like to return the favor,” Daniel replied in a husky, teasing voice. 

Her eyes widened in response to his comment. She liked the sound of that. She said, “By all means…” 

Daniel suddenly scooped her into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. He said, “This time we’ll do it the correct way. On a nice soft bed in a very private room.” 

“A soft bed? What was wrong with your desk?” 

“Absolutely nothing… Except now I won’t be able to concentrate on a damned thing while sitting in front of it.” 

“And why is that?” 

“You expect me to sit at my desk and not remember, in very vivid detail, exactly what we did there? Forget it. That will never happen. I’ll have to find some other place to study my artifacts.” 

“I’ll buy you a new desk.” 

“No way will I ever trade in that desk.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s one of a kind.” 

Sam smiled at Daniel as he entered his bedroom and walked to his bed. He laid her gently on his bed then stepped back. Sam looked up at him asking, “Daniel?” 

“Yes.” 

“What are you doing? Come to bed.” 

“Oh I’ll come to bed, but not before I get my turn to seduce you.” 

“What?” 

“Do you know how crazy you drove me when you were seducing me? My God, I could barely keep my hands off of you…” 

“That was the idea, Doctor Jackson.” 

“I see.” 

“Come over here and let me touch you.” 

“No, no, no. It’s my turn Samantha. It’s my turn to be in charge. You just sit there and watch.” 

“But I want to touch you.” 

Daniel looked at her with a devilish glint in his eyes as he said, “No hands on. Remember that little policy?” 

“Oh but I can’t seem to keep my hands off…” 

“Red light Major, red light.” 

“Doctor, are you suggesting that I would dare to cross the line? The rules are no hands on…” 

“Exactly and the regulations are there for a reason…though I can’t, for the life of me, figure out why.” 

“Oh just shut up and get over here!” 

“Not yet. You just make yourself comfortable while I slip out of these. I’ll only be a minute.” 

“Daniel…” 

Sam was beginning to get aggravated. Why the hell wouldn’t he come to her? Damn him! God, she wanted him so badly and all he did was stand there. She would show him! She stood up and Daniel spoke up, “Oh no…you are to stay right there in that bed. Don’t make me have to tie you down, Major.” 

“Actually that idea does have a certain sense of appeal…” 

“Samantha Carter! Red light!” 

“Oh it just changed green, Doctor.” 

Sam licked her lips and pulled her shirt out of her pants. Daniel eyed her up grinning from ear to ear. He said, “Did you notice that the temperature in here has gone up? You know I’ve been meaning to get that thermostat fixed. Damn.” 

“I know a way to cool us down, Doctor Jackson.” 

“I bet you do, Major Carter.” 

“Come over here and I’ll show you.” 

“I’ll just be a minute” with that said Daniel turned his back to her. She saw him pull his t-shirt out of his jeans noticing for the first time just how nice those jeans formed to his buttocks. God, did he ever look sexy as hell in those damned jeans. No man had the right to look that damned sexy in a set of civilian clothes. Daniel started to remove his shirt. Sam protested rather loudly, “Doctor Jackson, may I see what you are doing?” 

“I’m removing my shirt.” 

“I can see that, but I want to see you…ALL of you.” 

“You will AFTER I remove my shirt.” 

“Damn!” 

Sam couldn’t believe he was actually taking that shirt off with his back to her. Damn it, she wanted to see his chest! Why the hell wouldn’t he allow her to look at his chest? She was becoming even more aggravated. Daniel spoke teasingly, “Major is something wrong?” 

“What the hell do you think?” 

“I think that you don’t like someone else being in charge.” 

Daniel smirked as he heard her grumble. Then he turned towards her looking at her with the expression of complete innocence written all across his face. Damn it, that man didn’t deserve to have such an innocent look about him! He was too damned devilish. 

Daniel eyed her up then said, “I have to get out of this shirt. Damn, it’s hot in here.” 

Sam growled in frustration as Daniel slowly removed his t-shirt. He took it off and tossed it to the floor. Then he said, “That’s much better and now for the jeans.” 

He glanced up at her noticing her staring at him open-mouthed, her hands twitching as if itching to touch him. He quickly undid his jeans and left them drop to the floor. Sam stared at those nice lean legs of his. God, did he ever have nice legs. She found that she could no longer focus on anything but his groin as his hands started to work on removing his underwear. He slowly eased his underwear down then turned at the last minute. She cried out in rage as he dropped his underwear and denied her the chance to admire his penis. Damn the man! She found, however, that his ass was just as appealing. God but he was one sexy man! 

Daniel paused reaching over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lotion. What the hell was he up to now? She watched as he propped his right leg up on a chair, sitting near his nightstand, and squirted lotion into his hands. She couldn’t speak as he bent down and started to rub the lotion on his leg. She was caught up in admiring the movements of his hands as he slowly massaged his leg, working the lotion into his skin. She found that she wanted those hands to be massaging her like that instead of himself. God, he was driving her crazy! She gritted her teeth saying, “Doctor…” 

“Yes?” he responded innocently. 

Damn him! Damn the man! She couldn’t remain sitting on this damned bed while he…shit! She needed him now. She got up and approached him. She touched his shoulder attempting to guide him to the bed. Daniel said, “No, no, no. Didn’t I tell you that you needed to stay in bed? Now let’s go.” 

“I’m not going back to that bed without you, Doctor Jackson.” 

“Really?” 

He turned towards Sam smirking at her again. Then he said, “You know you should really get out of those hot clothes before you melt. Here let me help you.” 

Daniel undid her pants first. As they dropped to the floor she stepped out of them. Then he said, “Now that shirt must definitely go.” 

He pulled her shirt up over her and discarded it, as well. She now stood before him naked except for her bra and underwear. Daniel said, “Oh yes, that is much, much better. Oh yes.” 

He bent his head down planting a kiss on her forehead as he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned as he planted feathery light kisses down across her nose to her lips. When he found her lips he seized them in his own and pulled her closer. He felt her yielding and experimentally probed her lips with his tongue. She eagerly parted them to allow him access. He groaned as his tongue slipped into the delicious warmth of her luscious mouth. Earlier they only wanted sex this time Daniel wanted to taste every inch of her. She tasted so good. He started to taunt her tongue with his own and she responded. As their tongues touched they both groaned in response. Daniel began to slowly rub his hands up and down across her back reveling in the feel of her warm skin beneath his hands. 

Sam gasped as Daniel entered her mouth and his tongue began to gently probe and explore the interior of her mouth. She could feel his hands on her. They felt so good, so right, caressing her back. She pulled him closer and groaned as their naked bodies touched. She became frustrated when she realized that one barrier remained between her and him touching completely. The barrier was rather thin but drove her insane. She had to remove that bra and her underwear; they just wouldn’t do! 

Daniel could feel his penis grow erect. God, he already wanted her and was very ready for her. He didn’t even have her completely undressed yet. He slowly backed her towards the bed and as they approached she automatically sat on it then laid down pulling Daniel to the bed with her. Daniel made hasty work of removing Sam’s bra and underwear then returned to his job at hand. He pulled from her allowing her to situate herself. Once she was comfortable Daniel began his tormenting. He stared at her for the longest time and Sam smiled sweetly up at him. She waited for him to continue, licking her lips in anxious preparation. What would he do? Daniel whispered as he lowered himself back down on top of her, “I’m going to learn every inch of you, Samantha, every secret part of you, every inch of skin.” 

“Oh God, yes Daniel…that sounds nice.” 

He chuckled and the chuckle sounded sexy as hell. Then he lowered his head between her breasts. Sam asked, “What are you doing?” 

Daniel smirked then planted a kiss firmly between her breasts. After kissing the valley between her breasts he decided it was time to sample each of her supple mounds. He flicked his tongue out hearing Sam gasp in response as his tongue singed her skin. She obviously liked that. He was more encouraged by that sound. He then placed his tongue against her skin slowly dragging it up across the inside of her left breast hearing her breathing catch as the new sensations flooded her. Once his tongue found her nipple he began to tease it by flicking it with his tongue and swirling his tongue around the aureola. Her nipple puckered in response to his teasing. Daniel then pulled her left breast into his mouth suckling it and driving Sam wild. He could hear her sounds of pleasure as he tasted her flesh, and those sounds only succeeded in encouraging him to go further. Sam moved her hands to Daniel’s head gripping his hair in her hands. She started to fist her hands in his hair as his mouth sampled her. God, this felt so damned good! His mouth was so hot against her flesh. She pulled him closer offering him more of her breast. Daniel willingly accepted the offer. Once done with that breast he moved to her right breast and treated it to the same magical touch. Her body was turning to liquid fire under the magic of his touch. God, this felt so damned good! Daniel then pulled away from her breast and returned to the valley between the two now perky mounds. He kissed her gently again then dragged his tongue slowly down across her body to her belly. She cried out again as she could feel that tongue of his explore every inch of her body. She felt his hands gently slide down across her rib cage on either side to rest on her hips. Daniel slowly started to dip his head lower and lower. Sam yelled, “Oh God, Daniel you’re not going to…” Sam cried out in ecstasy as his tongue found her most intimate spot. She began writhing as he flicked his tongue in and out of her. She found herself rocking wanting him to probe deeper yet with that searing tongue of his. He probed deeper with his tongue feeling his own body responding to such an intimate sampling. He ached for her now and wanted her now more than ever. He couldn’t contain himself much longer. His mouth left the center of her womanhood as he slowly worked his way back up across her body planting small kisses along the length of her stomach, ribs and breastbone. He dragged his tongue up across her neck and began nipping at the side of her neck with his teeth. Sam couldn’t contain herself. She cried out again and again now begging Daniel to make love to her. She cried out, “God Daniel, now. Please now!” 

He quickly obliged her still nipping at her neck tenderly with his teeth as he pressed his penis against the entrance to her vagina. He nearly climaxed then and there as her sweet juices coated the head of his very erect penis. God, he wanted to just shove into her but held back. The last time had been more insistent. This time he vowed to be slow and take his time. He slipped his penis into Sam a little at a time driving her wild as she felt the folds of her womanhood opening to accept him. Daniel stroked his tongue up across her neck to her left earlobe and pulled the lobe into his mouth causing Sam to cry out yet again. She was now chanting a constant mantra of “Daniel”, which was driving hi over the edge. He needed her so badly it hurt, and he eased himself into her further as he felt her body adjusting to accommodate him. He moaned nipping her ear lobe as he felt the tight clutches of her vaginal muscles gripping at his manhood trying to pull him deeper inside of her. He was ready to explode but forced himself to hold back. Not yet, he wouldn’t climax just yet. He wanted this to be special, and he wanted this to be all for her. He wanted her to feel completely satisfied and content when he was finished making love to her. She was a beautiful woman who should be cherished and loved. He vowed to do just that. He vowed to cherish her and always be gentle with her. 

As he felt her opening up further to accept more of him he eased himself the rest of the way inside and cried out as her moist silkiness clutched at his erect penis and gripped it pulling him deeper into her. Daniel felt ready to explode. God, this felt so damned good! Sam drove him crazy with wanting her. He attempted to hold back from the thrusting wanting to just enjoy feeling himself inside of her. She pulled him tighter against her and began moving her hips. She started slowly thrusting upwards pulling him deeper inside and wrapping her sexy legs around his body. He could feel her legs gripping him below the buttocks and tightening around him. She opened her eyes, which were glazed over with desire, want and need and pulled his mouth down onto hers. She kissed him gently then deepened the kiss feeling his body begin to react to her thrusting as he joined her. He picked up her rhythm and thrust with her. She kissed him deeper and started to rub her hands up and down across his back. He felt so good and so right here with her. She desperately wanted him, had wanted him for years and now she had him. All hers, he was all hers and she was all his. 

Sam became even more turned on as she heard Daniel’s moans of enjoyment and desire. He was as turned on as she was. He broke the kiss as she increased her thrusting saying, “Oh God Samantha…oh God!” then he lapsed into Egyptian. Sam nearly exploded as she heard that foreign language escape his mouth. God, he sounded incredibly sexy when speaking a different language. She responded to that foreign tongue by thrusting faster and harder groaning as he drove into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. They both began to gasp as their desire grew in intensity. Daniel gripped her tighter and she him. As they both started heading for their apex all that could be heard between them were gasps of pleasure and delight. She felt Daniel still as he hit his apex and pulled him tighter screaming out in ecstasy as he hit fulfillment. He gripped her tighter as he felt himself reaching his apex and felt her hit hers as well. Daniel cried out in elation. Then he collapsed on top of his lover breathing heavily in response to such a momentous event. Sam was also breathing heavily. Both of them were indeed very content after that session of lovemaking. They held each other tightly. Daniel rolled onto his right side pulling Sam with him refusing to part from her yet. They lay there for the longest time with Daniel still deep inside of her and Sam still holding him firmly there. She propped her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Daniel looked down at her saying, “Sam?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

“Oh yes.” 

“Good…” 

“And you…?” 

“Yes…” 

Daniel looked down at her resting her head against his chest and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He said, “Go to sleep.” 

Sam closed her eyes, content with just being able to lie here holding him against her and holding his manhood deep inside herself. Daniel pulled her closer then planted a kiss on her forehead yet again. He then lowered his head pressing his chin gently against the top of her head. He closed his eyes reveling in the ability to be able to finally just lay here and hold the woman he loved so close to him. Sam and Daniel had finally admitted their feelings for one another and were finally together. The two drifted to sleep holding one another tightly, both smiling in contentment.

 

** The End **


End file.
